Unvergessen
Chakotay trifft eine schöne Ramuranerin, die behauptet, dass sie sich vor einigen Wochen bereits getroffen haben und dass sie eine romantische Beziehung hatten. Chakotay kann sich an nichts erinnern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Unsichtbarer aber spürbarer Kampf Harry Kim spricht mit Chakotay über die Bussard-Kollektoren, die Seven of Nine modifiziert hat. Das Ausmaß dieser Modifikationen wurde ihm allerdings erst im Nachhinein bewusst. Die Effizienz stieg um 23 %. Die Kollektoren sind fast voll, wie voll kann er allerdings erst sagen, wenn er seine Sensoren mit Sevens abgeglichen hat. Chakotay meint, dass er das nächste mal gleich enger mit ihr zusammenarbeiten soll. Dann geht Chakotay an seinen Platz zurück und Thomas Eugene Paris zieht Kim damit auf, dass er enger mit Seven zusammenarbeiten solle. Im nächsten Augenblick erzittert das Schiff. Paris fragt, was dies sei und geht an seine Station zurück. Chakotay erkundigt sich bei Kim, ob er Feedback von Sevens Modifikationen erhalte, was Kim allerdings verneint. Captain Kathryn Janeway kommt auf die Brücke und verlangt einen Bericht. Von Tuvok werden Protonenstöße außerhalb des Schiffes registriert. Er meldet, dass der erste Stoß backbord voraus, der zweite steuerbord voraus erfolgte. Jedoch sehen sie dort draußen nichts. Da wird das Schiff erneut erschüttert und Paris meint, dass das Objekt näher kommt. Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und ruft nun Seven in der Astrometrie und lässt sie nach der Störung scannen. Seven ortet Protonenstöße im Nahbereich. Es scheinen zwei getarnte Schiffe im Kampf zu sein. Harry Kim meint, dass sie im Kreuzfeuer sind. Nun ortet Chakotay eine Energiewelle. Augenblicke später explodiert eines der Schiffe. Nun enttarnt sich das andere Schiff und Tuvok ortet an Bord ein Lebenszeichen. Dann tarnt es sich wieder und der Vulkanier verliert den Kontakt. Die ''Voyager'' wird nun gerufen. Eine weibliche Stimme bittet Chakotay um Hilfe. Akt I: Zweites Kennenlernen thumb|Kellin ist verletzt Verzweifelt ruft die Stimme, aber ihr Kommunikationssystem scheint beschädigt zu sein. Kim meldet, dass ihr Lebenserhaltungssystem ausfällt. Bei dem Versuch sie auf die Krankenstation zu beamen, können ihre Muster immer nur kurz erfasst werden. Ein Außenteam beamt auf das beschädigte Schiff hinüber, um es zu stabilisieren, damit es mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst werden kann. Tuvok scannt die Trümmer und meldet, dass das Sauerstoffniveau niedrig ist. Daher lässt Chakotay Paris die Lebenserhaltungssysteme reparieren. Tuvok ortet keine Lebenszeichen, weshalb Chakotay ihn anweist, die Außenhülle zu stabilisieren. Chakotay selbst sucht nach der Pilotin. Bald darauf findet er sie. Sie wurde unter einem Schott verschüttet. Chakotay will ihn anheben, worauf die Pilotin meint, dass dann der Träger herabstürzt. Chakotay nimmt nun eine Eisenstange und stemmt das Schott weg, damit Kellin sich schnell herausrollen kann. So wird sie von Chakotay befreit. Sie behauptet ihn zu kennen, aber da wird sie ohnmächtig. Chakotay lässt sich mir ihr auf die Krankenstation beamen. Captain Janeway kommt bald hinzu und erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden ihres Gastes. Auf der Krankenstation ist es dem Doktor nicht möglich sie zu scannen, ihre Lebenszeichen sind nicht in der Datenbank des Tricorders festzuhalten. Da der Doktor jedoch auch ein Meister der visuellen Diagnose ist, stellt dies kein Problem dar. Er diagnostiziert eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine komplizierte Tibularfraktur. Jedoch sei keine der Verletzungen lebensbedrohlich. Janeway erkundigt sich bei Chakotay, ob sie schon wissen, woher sie ihn kennt, was der Commander allerdings verneint. Allmählich kommt Kellin wieder zu sich und der Doktor versichert ihr, dass sie hier sicher sei. Sie bittet Captain Kathryn Janeway um Asyl. Außerdem müssten sie diese Region des Raums verlassen, da sie ihr folgen werden. Doch diese möchte genauere Informationen. Janeway fragt, woher sie ihren Ersten Offizier kennt. Kellin meint, dass sie nicht genau weiß, wo sie anfangen soll. Kellin meint, dass sie sie aufspüren und zurückbringen werden. Janeway versichert ihr, dass sie sie nicht ausliefern werden, ohne genaue Informationen zu haben. Chakotay erhält den Auftrag, etwas über sie herauszufinden. Daraufhin verlässt Janeway die Krankenstation. Der Doktor behandelt unterdessen einen Knochenbruch und verordnet dann Bettruhe. Er meint noch zu Chakotay, dass er ihn bitten würde, ihre Lebensfunktionen zu überwachen. Allerdings würden diese ja nicht erfasst. Chakotay bleibt bei ihr, während der Doktor sich daran macht die Impfprotokolle der vergangenen Tage zu kontrollieren. Chakotay bittet Kellin nun, einige Dinge aufzuklären. Sie beginnt zu erzählen. Aber zuerst klärt sie ihn auf, dass Erinnerungen an ihr Volk von anderen Rassen nicht im Gedächtnis behalten werden können. Aufgrund ihrer Biologie werden die Langzeiterinnerungen nicht angelegt, man erinnert sich nur einige Stunden an sie und dann verblasst die Erinnerung und spätestens am nächsten Tag ist alles weg. Außerdem ist auch Technologie nicht in der Lage, sie zu erfassen. Sie seien sich vor einem Monat begegnet. Sie sei einige Wochen hier auf dem Schiff gewesen. Dabei arbeitete sie mit Chakotay eng zusammen und sie ging wieder, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sie völlig vergessen würde. Sie meint, dass sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen muss, damit sie einen Sinn ergibt. Sie sei jetzt wieder zurück, da sie sich in ihn verliebt habe. Akt II: Zweite Liebe thumb|Überprüfung der Angaben Chakotay gibt die Informationen, die er erhalten hat, bei einer Besprechung im Konferenzraum an die Führungsoffiziere weiter. Kellin stammt aus Ramura, ein Volk, das keine Aussteiger aus ihrer geschlossenen Gesellschaft zulässt. Offenbar war sie damit unzufrieden und floh hierher. Tuvok spricht an, dass sie bereits vor einem Monat hier war. Chakotay erzählt, dass sie eine Art Kopfgeldjägerin war. Sie hat einen der Ausreißer auf der Voyager gejagt, wo er sich versteckt hatte, und sich dabei in Chakotay verliebt. Jedoch besteht, auch bei Chakotay, noch Skepsis an der Geschichte. Es könnte auch sein, dass sie die Voyager schon länger beobachtet. Paris merkt an, dass ihr Schiff eine Polarisationstechnik benutzt, mit der sie ihnen hätte unbemerkt folgen können. Janeway meint, dass dann der Kampf mit dem anderen Schiff keinen Sinn ergibt und sie fragt sich, wieso Kellin sich dann einer Gefahr aussetzen solle. Chakotay meint, dass laut Kellin ein Computervirus benutzt wurde, um alle Spuren zu löschen. Jedoch müssten sie dafür Spuren finden können. Tuvok und Harry gleichen die Navigationsdaten aus dem Schiff von Kellin mit der der Voyager ab. Janeway und Chakotay reden nach der Besprechung noch miteinander und wollen ihre Geschichte überprüfen, bevor sie Kellin verteidigen. Janeway meint, dass Chakotay sehr misstrauisch wirkt und dieser erklärt, dass er nicht will, dass sie manipuliert werden. Sie wollen allerdings herausfinden, ob sie die Wahrheit sagt. Seven überspielt derweil die Navigationslogbücher von Kellins Schiff und vergleicht sie mit der Route der Voyager. Sie sehen, dass sie zwei Wochen den gleichen Kurs verfolgten. Jedoch sind Tuvok und Seven noch skeptisch, da man Logbücher fälschen kann und es keinen Beweis für ihre Anwesendheit auf der „Voyager“ gibt. Kellin gibt an, ihre Logik und genau diese Art von Skepsis an den beiden immer gemocht zu haben. Sie meint, dass eine Überprüfung ihrer Logbücher keine Anzeichen für eine Fälschung bringen wird. Chakotay kommt und fragt nach den Fortschritten und nimmt Kellin dann mit zum Essen. Kellin meint, dass Neelix' Essen ihr richtig gut geschmeckt hat. Chakotay meint, dass dies wirklich schwer zu glauben sei. Nachdem sie die Astrometrie verlassen haben, fragt Seven Tuvok, weshalb Chakotay rote Farbe annahm, als Kellin ihn einlud. Tuvok will sich jedoch nicht zu Spekulationen verleiten lassen, da dies ein gefährlicher Zeitvertreib sei. thumb|Kellin erzählt die Geschichte Als Neelix Chakotay und Kellin im Kasino das Essen, gebratenes Sojamehl, Buttermöhrchen und ein köstlicher Sojapudding reicht, bedankt sich Chakotay. Kellin meint, er habe sich sehr diplomatisch verhalten, da er keine Mohrrüben mag, nicht Gebratenes ist und auch keinen Pudding mag, da er ihm zu schleimig ist. Chakotay ist erstaunt, als sie berichtet, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidert hat. Er will jetzt genauer wissen, wie sie auf das Schiff kam und wie er an der Jagd auf den Ausreißer beteiligt war. Kellin berichtet, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte und Chakotay will nun ihre ganze Geschichte hören. Sie erzählt weiter an der Geschichte: Sie war zwei Tagen an Bord, als sie die Tarnung verlor und einen Eindringlingsalarm ausgelöste. Chakotay und sie standen sie sich im Frachtraum mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber. Kellin forderte ihn auf, die Waffe herunterzunehmen. Chakotay meinte, dass er auf seinem Schiff die Befehle erteilt und informiert Tuvok über die Gefangennahme. Er nahm ihr die Waffe ab und brachte sie zu Captain Janeway und diese bot ihr Hilfe an, da ihr ein Eindringling an Bord nicht behagte. Daher befahl sie Chakotay und Tuvok ihr bei der Suche nach dem Eindringling zu helfen. Immer wieder schweift Kellin in ihre Gefühlswelt ab, aber Chakotay möchte die Geschichte hören. Kellin wirkt verletzt und wendet sich ab. Chakotay macht ihr klar, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern kann und er Zeit brauche. Sie will ihm verzeihen, wenn sie seinen Pudding bekommt und Chakotay stimmt zu. Jedoch wird das Schiff nun angegriffen. Akt III: Der Commander und die Dissidentin thumb|Kellin erzählt weiter Die Voyager wird angegriffen, doch sie können die Schiffe nicht sehen und auch ihren Waffen nicht widerstehen. Kim versucht ihre Schilde an die Partikelfrequenz der ramuranischen Waffen anzupassen, was jedoch keine Wirkung zeigt. Kellin erklärt, dass sie weiterfeuern, bis die Schilde versagen, oder Kellin sich ausliefert. Kellin gibt ihnen die Frequenz für die Schiffe, sodass sie sie sehen können. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, dass dies der Moment der Entscheidung sei. Chakotay meint, dass sie feuern sollten. Kim legt das Bild auf den Schirm und Tuvok feuert. Sie legen die Waffensysteme der beiden schwerbewaffneten Schiffe lahm. Die beiden feindlichen Schiffe verschwinden, aber Kellin gibt zu bedenken, dass sie nicht aufgeben werden. Janeway meint, dass sie Kellin nun Asyl gewähren. Sie müsse sich aber bewusst sein, dass sie in den Alpha-Quadranten fliegen. Kellin warnt sie allerdings, dass die Aufspürer sie weiter verfolgen werden. Sie kann die Sensoren aber so kalibrieren, dass die Schiffe der Ramura dauerhaft für sie sichtbar werden. Chakotay hilft ihr dabei, da sie dabei die Kommandocodes eines Führungsoffiziers benötigt. Chakotay und Kellin begeben sich in den Maschinenraum und Chakotay meint, dass sie die Leiter nach Deck 10 hinaufsteigen müssen. Kellin wirkt immer noch besorgt und sie meint, dass sie erst in Sicherheit ist, wenn sie sehr weit weg ist. Noch nie habe jemand es geschafft so weit wegzukommen, dass er nicht zurückgeholt werden kann. Außerdem habe sie eine hohe Sicherheitsstufe und die Ramura werden befürchten, dass sie diese Codes weitergibt, wie sie es gerade tut, um zu verhindern, dass sie zurückgeholt wird. Sie meint, dass er ein netter Mann ist. Und sie macht wieder Andeutungen über ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht. Abends kann Chakotay nicht einschlafen und geht ins Kasino. Neelix fragt, ober einen spätern Nachtimbiss haben will. Dort unterhält er sich mit Neelix, der ihm einen beruhigenden Kräutertee gibt und ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass es vielleicht seine Angst vor den eigenen Gefühlen ist, die ihn so skeptisch gegenüber Kellin macht. Er offeriert auch Milch, doch diese finden sowohl er, als auch Chakotay widerlicht. Neelix meint, dass sie bestiimmt froh ist, auf der Voyager zu sein und Chakotay pflichtet ihm ironisch bei. Neelix meint, dass auf der Hand liegt, was sie für ihn empfindet und er vermutet, dass dies die Ursache für Chakotays Gefühle sind. Chakotay meint, dass es nicht seine Art sei, sich hals über Kopf zu verlieben. Er fragt sich, ob er nicht nur von Kellin benutzt wird und Neelix erkennt, dass er ihr nicht vertraut. Er stellt die Frage, ob er vielleicht sich selbst nicht traut und Angst vor seinen Gefühlen hat. Dann gibt er ihm den Tee und wünscht ihm schöne Träume. Wenig später kommt Kellin zu Chakotays Quartier und bittet ihn hereinkommen zu dürfen, da sie nicht schlafen konnte. Sie fragt ihn frei heraus, ob er noch immer an ihr zweifelt oder ob er ihrer Geschichte glaubt. Chakotay meint, dass er ihre Geschichte glaubt. Sie will auch wissen, was mit dem uns ist. Sie sagt, dass sie nur seinetwegen zurückgekommen ist und sie hoffte, dass sie die Gefühle füreinander wiederfinden. Wenn er möchte, würde sie gehen – für immer, doch er bittet sie zu bleiben und sie unterhalten sich. Kellin macht sich Sorgen um die Voyager, denn ein Aufspürer würde nie aufgeben. Mit leeren Händen zurück zu kommen würde eine Schande sein. Daher solle er ihr sagen, wenn er nichts für sie empfindet. Jedoch will Chakotay nicht, dass sie geht. Akt IV: Zweiter Verlust thumb|Chakotay hält Reskat in Schach. Dann isst Kellin ein Eis und ist darüber fasziniert. Chakotay erklärt, dass er sich wundert, dass sie dieses nicht beim letzten Mal aßen. Chakotay meint, dass die Voyager ein schnelles Schiff ist und es immer mit den Besten aufnehmen konnte. Kellin erklärt, dass ramuranische Schiffe mit diesem mithalten könnten und dass ein Aufspürer nie umkehren wird, ohne den Flüchtling, da die Schande zu groß wäre. Chakotay meint, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten gegen jeden Verfolger anwenden kann. Nun erzählt ihm Kellin von ihrer letzten Nacht und davon, wie sie gefeiert haben, als sie miteinander, durch eine List, den Flüchtling gefangen hatten. Dazu tranken sie Champagner. Er kam auf den Gedanken mit einem Magnetonscan seine Polarisationstarnung aufzuheben. Chakotay ging mit Kellin in den Transporterraum und sie verabschiedeten sich scheinbar. Kellin meinte, dass der Flüchtling wohl das Schiff verlassen hat, als die im Orbit von Mikah waren. Kellin trat auf die Transporterplattform und sie aktivierten einen Scanner. Dadurch machten sie Reskat sichtbar und Chakotay hielt ihn mit einem Phaser in Schach. Nachdem sie den neurolytischen Emitter angewendet haben, war der Flüchtling froh wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Sie erklärt Chakotay, dass sie diesen bei Ausreißern verwenden, um die Erinnerungen an ihre Flucht zu löschen. Bei der Feier in Chakotays Quartier ergriff sie die Initiative und ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Und dann tut sie es wieder und er erwidert den Kuss. Chakotay spricht mit Tuvok über die Zukunft von Kellin und erwähnt, dass sie an der Waffe ausgebildet ist und im Bereich Sicherheit gearbeitet hat. Scherzhaft meint Tuvok, dass Neelix eine Assistentin im Kasino gebrauchen könnte. Chakotay meint, dass es eine humorvolle Bemerkung war. Tuvok rechtfertigt seinen Vorschlag als logisch, da alle Fähigkeiten von Kellin Neelix helfen würden, sich gegen den Zorn der Crew zu wehren. Tuvok willigt ein, sie eine Woche zu beschäftigen und dann eine Beurteilung abzugeben. Chakotay stimmt dem zu. Tuvok hat auch über die ramuranischen Schiffe nachgedacht. Er möchte auch, dass Kellin mit Seven und Harry an der Verbesserung der Schilde arbeitet, da die Protonenwaffen viel Schaden angerichtet haben. Daher solle sich Kellin um 13 Uhr in der Astrometrie melden. thumb|Kellin verliert ihr Gedächtnis. Dort arbeiten Seven, Kim und Kellin an einer Abwehr. Kellin berichtet, dass ihre Waffen stark gebündelte Protonenstrahlen sind. Kim vergleicht dies, mit tausend Nadeln. Kellin meint, dass keine Schilde dem standhalten können. Harry hat eine Idee und gibt sie an Kellin weiter. Er will die Schildemitter mit den Baryonsensoren koppeln und so die Phaserstrahlen zerstreuen. Kellin will sich das PADD anschauen und ihm dann ihre Meinung mitteilen. Kim berichtet auch, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie zur Sicherheit will. Er empfiehlt ihr sich bei der Beta-Schicht zu melden, da dies das beste Team sei. Seven merkt an, dass Kellin errötete, als Kim Chakotays Namen erwähnte. Sie glaubt, dass Kellin und Chakotay ein Balzritual durchlaufen. Sie hält dies für überflüssig, doch Kim meint, dass dies wichtig sei, da sich Menschen für gewöhnlich kennenlernen bevor sie intim werden. Dies sei angenehmer, da es es leichter macht, sich näher zu kommen. Seven versteht dies jedoch nicht. Während Kellin durch das Schiff geht, fühlt sie sich beobachtet und teilt Chakotay mit, dass sie befürchtet, ein Aufspürer sei an Bord. Außerdem war in ihrem Quartier eine Vase zerbrochen, was sie für eine Warnung hält. Sie denkt, dass sie jemanden während des Kampfes an Bord brachten. Chakotay will einen Magnetonscan anwenden. Da enttarnt sich ein Ramuraner – Curneth – und beschießt Kellin mit einem Gerät. Chakotay ruft die Sicherheit und zieht den Phaser und sie stehen sich gegenüber. Curneth beendet den Beschuss, denn Kellin beginnt bereits alles zu vergessen, was vorgefallen ist. Akt V: Das Vergessen thumb|Chakotay bei Kellin auf der Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation scannt der Doktor Kellin. Der Doktor kann nichts tun, denn er hat keine Geräte für Kellins Spezies, noch kann sie sich an manche Dinge erinnern. Chakotay fragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Wirkung aufzuheben. Daher bittet sie Chakotay ihr alles über die Beziehung zu erzählen, wenn sie es vergisst. Er soll ihr dann helfen, sich zu erinnern. Kellin wird bewusstlos. Chakotay befragt Curneth, der inzwischen im Arrest sitzt, wie die Wirkung des neurolytischen Emitters rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Doch dieser hat keine Ahnung, ob oder wie es geht. Seines Wissens habe dies noch niemand versucht. Er erkundigt sich, nach der Wirkung des Emitters. Er meint, dass dieses Vorgehen falsch ist. Curneth kann seine Frage nicht beantworten und würde dies auch nicht. Chakotay wirft ihm vor, dass er kein Recht habe, Kellin zurückzubringen. Doch Curneth erklärt, dass die Gesetze seiner Welt eindeutig sind. Ihre Rückbringung dient der Abschreckung weiterer Flüchtlinge. Er meint, dass ein paar Ausreißer auf ein paar Millionen nicht auf ein Problem hindeuten. Chakotay meint, dass sie die paar dann entkommen lassen können. Doch Curneth meint, dass sie damit den Eindruck erwecken würden, dass diese ihnen egal sind und dies eine schreckliche Botschaft wäre. Curneth ist überzeugt, dass Kellin freiwillig mitgehen wird. Chakotay kann dies nicht glauben. Kellin ist inzwischen in ihrem Quartier. Als Chakotay sie besucht, kann sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern. Sie meint, dass sie sich an nichts, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, erinnern kann. Sie meint, dass wohl ein Aufspürer hier ist, um sie zu holen. Er meint, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hat, davon zu erzählen, wenn sie ihre Erinnerung vergisst. Er versucht, ihr von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zu erzählen und berichtet, wie sie zurückkam und ihm klar wurde, wie einzigartig sie war. Er meint, dass er sich in sie verliebte und sie dann den Aufspürer bemerkten. Nach der Anwendung des Emitters musste er ihr versprechen, ihr alles zu berichten. Doch sie kann diese Geschichte nicht glauben und will wissen, was er von ihr möchte. Er bittet sie einige Tag zu bleiben, um sich kennenzulernen. Doch sie will sofort aufbrechen, denn sie hat einen großen Fehler gemacht und gegen den wichtigsten Erlass verstoßen. Traurig verlässt Chakotay das Quartier und Kellin meint, dass sie wünschte, sie wären sich unter anderen Umständen begegnet. Dann enttarnt sich das ramuranische Schiff neben der Voyager und Chakotay informiert Curneth und Kellin im Transporterraum, dass das Schiff eingetroffen ist. Curneth kündigt an, dass ein Computervirus alle Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit beseitigen wird und morgen nachmittag sie alles vergessen haben werden. Kellin meint, dass sie Chakotay als nette Person nicht vergessen wird. Chakotay wünscht beiden das beste, gibt Curneth seine Waffe zurück und die beiden gehen auf die Transporterplattform. Dann lässt Chakotay Kellin und Curneth auf das Schiff beamen. thumb|Erinnerung schwarz auf weiß Chakotay sitzt im Kasino und schreibt mit Papier und Stift. Neelix tritt hinzu und bietet ihm noch etwas Kaffee an. Dieser lehnt das Angebot allerdings ab. Neelix findet diese altertümlichen Schreibgeräte seltsam. Chakotay schreibt alles auf, um eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu haben. Neelix bedauert, dass sich nicht alles zum Besten entwickelt hat. Er fragt sich die ganz Zeit, warum es nicht noch einmal funktioniert hat, da sie die gleichen Personen auf dem selben Schiff waren. Er geht ihr letztes Gespräch immer wieder durch und fragt sich, ob er etwas anderes hätte sagen sollen. Jedoch fällt ihm nichts ein und er weiß nicht, warum Kellin sich nicht erneut verliebt hat. Neelix meint, das größte Geheimnis ist die Liebe und man kann sie nicht erzwingen. Niemand weiß, warum es passiert oder nicht passiert. Sie ist nicht vorhersagbar und würde dadurch auch ihre Macht verlieren. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) tritt in dieser Episode nicht auf. Im Prolog bestätigt Paris einen Befehl Janeways mit "Aye Sir". In der Pilotepisode bittet sie Kim jedoch, sie nur mit Ma´am oder Captain anzureden. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Unforgettable (episode) es:Unforgettable fr:Unforgettable (épisode) ja:VOY:姿なき追跡者 nl:Unforgettable Kategorie:Episode (VOY)